Twas Love Who Said
by Shoshone
Summary: Everything in Hermione’s life is weird. Her friend Ron just died, Harry is becoming friends with Draco, and Draco falls in love with Hermione! (And visa versa) Don’t forget that many boys are after her! jk!
1. Train Tracks And Whistles

Twas Love That Said Chapter 1: Train Tracks and Whistles  
  
Author: Shoshone the author that is about to be come famous!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. And it's a very good one if I do say so myself. The title is from a poem I am writing!  
  
SUMMARY: Everything in Hermione's life is weird. Her friend Ron just died, Harry is becoming friends with Draco, and Draco falls in love with Hermione! (And visa versa) Don't forget that many boys are after her! (jk)  
  
Hermione wasn't usually something to gaze at. She was pretty but not beautiful. That changed in her 7th year. When she went back to school she thought 'Why is everyone looking at me? I don't look that different'  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'Wow. She looks like an angel. Her eyes are so beautiful. She fills out her clothing and she is.just perfect. I'm falling in love with a mudblood. Who am I kidding? I was in love with her ever since we met.' My eyes roved up and down her body. I shut his eyes and then opened them again as I imagined her naked. 'No, no, no! I shouldn't think of her at all!'  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'Goodness! I guess Hermione's really growing up!' I looked at her 'Too bad she's not my type. I don't want to ruin our friendship anyway' I saw Draco looking her up and down while they were walking to the train 'Maybe Draco has changed. I guess I'll find out.'  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Draco and Harry keep staring at me. Is it possible that they may like me? But Harry is with Parvati. And Draco.he is Draco!' I chose a seat next to Harry and watched Draco walk to a compartment by himself.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I had to restrain himself from sitting down in the same compartment as Harry and Hermione and.Well no. Ron had died from a sickness he caught in the muggle world. No one knew until it was too late. 'Pity. He was a nice kid' I shook my head 'I am scaring myself. What happened to the mean Draco? The one that had all the nasty comments and called them Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood?' I guessed that seeing Ron's death had changed me somehow. "Draco!" I was shaken away from my thoughts when Harry interrupted. "Draco, tell me right now. Do you like Hermione?" I was a bit dazed and said without thinking "Of course I do" Then I realized what I just did 'Shoot! Why'd I say that?'  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I was shocked when I heard Draco's answer. But I simply said, "I knew it" "Don't tell her Harry! Please don't!" Seeing Draco cry was quite unnerving for me. "Stop blubbering! I know you have gone soft after.well you know. But still don't cry over something like this! She likes you too!" 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I thought 'What if she really doesn't like him. Well since I was correct about Draco, I suppose I am correct about Hermione.'  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"What? She does?" "Yes. I am sure" I found Harry's confidence comforting. Before I knew what I was doing I gave Harry a brotherly hug. "Thank you. Friend" "Um.No problem" I could see that Harry was uncomfortable so I said, "Can.can you please ask Hermione to come over here? I want to talk to her" Harry left to get Hermione.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Oh Lord! What have I done?" I whispered out loud. I reached where Hermione was sitting and said.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Hermione, Draco wants to see you" I looked puzzled "What? Draco?" "Yes. Come with me" I walked with Harry to Draco. "Um. Yes?" I looked at his silver-blue eyes and gazed into them. He gazed back and then said, "Harry, could you leave? Please?" "Sure" I sat down and looked up at Draco.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Her beautiful hazel eyes stared up at me and I said, "Hermione, I have something to tell you. But I want to say some other things first." I sat down and put my hand on her shoulder. I felt her grow tense under my touch as if she was afraid. "I know my father expects me to be a Death Eater but if you asked me last year before Ron died, then I would have immediately said yes. I am a changed man now" I said, "I really want you to know that mudblood or not..I love you." I closed my eyes and waited for her answer.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was shocked. As if I was just struck by lightning. 'Oh no. This is too soon. I'm not ready' I closed my eyes and gathered my strength "Draco" he silver-blue eyes opened to gaze into my hazel ones "I realize that you are changed and.and I don't know what else to say except that.I love you too" "His hand dropped from my shoulder in shock and landed on my leg. My face automatically turned red.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'I can't believe it!! Harry was telling the truth! What should I do?' I wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her in closer to me. I leaned towards her. But I was frightened. I had never kissed a girl that I actually loved. She began to lean in and that gave me courage. Our lips connected.  
  
A/N: Don't Yall just love cliffies? Ha ha! I shouldn't do this to ya but I'm on page three. Maybe I'll go a little longer.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Just as his lips reached hers the train stopped and the whistle blew. With their kiss interuppeted they stood up to go to Hogwarts. "I'm a prefect you know" "I know 'Mione. I'm a prefect too" "Then lets go!" They went inside and after the sorting they went to Professor McGonagall. "Ahem! Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, Miss Parvati and Mister Potter, please follow me." They were led to a wall with a picture of a baby mermaid on it. The baby gurgled and shook its rattle. The Professor kissed the baby on the forehead and then a door appeared. "Come along now." Parvati and Harry here are your rooms. Hermione and Draco You will have to share a room. And a bed. And a bathroom."  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'Good for them! The two lovebirds will have to share a room!' Behind McGonagall's back I kissed Parvati passionately on the lips. She giggled and kissed me back "Harry. Parvati please do that in private." I went up to my room to change and Parvati went to hers.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'I'm going to share a bed with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts!' I dismissed the thought 'Not that we are going to do anything.' I said to Professor McGonagall "If I may, why must we share rooms?" "Because there is an infestation in what would be Hermione's room. No more questions. Wash up and I will need you two to patrol tonight."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I gave him a dirty look. 'Why would he ask such a question? I thought he loved me! I should think he would gladly share a room.' I felt his hand touch mine and I opened it. We walked to Our room holding hands.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Young love" Professor McGonagall whispered. Up in their room Draco started into the bathroom. He stopped and said, "Would you like to use it first?" "Draco there are two tubs. We can use them at the same time. So we will get to our patrols earlier."  
  
A/N: Sorry! Had to stop there! I'm typing waaay too much and I need to start the next chapter. Don't ya just hate me now? CLIFFIE! 


	2. Married With Children

Twas Love Who Said Chapter Two: Married With Children  
  
Author: Shoshone! I'm your favorite right?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Plot: MINE! Ahina: MINE! Ranna: MINE! (The name is from the trilogy Sabriel) Hair thingie with blood: MINE! Harry Potter stuff: MINE! Not really. It belongs to JK Rowling. I wish I could write as well as her.  
  
Draco POV  
  
"Well that is a good idea." Inside I was screaming 'What is she playing at? Maybe she isn't that innocent.' I walked into the bathroom. "Do you need me to conjure a curtain?" she smiled "No thank you. I'd rather you see me with me knowing and not you accidentally walking in." I was startled. "Ok. Hermione. Whatever you say." I began to undress (A/N: Hello Draco fans! Don't ya love me?) I was trying not to look at her but I did anyway. I was surprised to see that she was not looking down below and instead looking at my face. She was undressed too by now and in respect of her I looked at her eyes.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Test One. Pass' I smiled inwardly. 'Well I'm glad he's not a pervert.' I saw him quickly glance at I chest and I gave him a disproving glance. 'Well he is a boy.' I magically drew my bath and stepped in and closed my eyes. I heard a splash and I knew that Draco was in his tub. But why had I felt the water start to wave? I opened her eyes.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I had climbed into the water with her. 'I hope she doesn't mind.' " 'Mione I don't think the water is working in my tub" I saw her use her wand to try the water. No water came out. "It's ok." I watched as she washed herself "Don't stare at me the whole time Draco! Wash yourself." I smiled "Yes Mother." I began to wash.  
  
Normal POV  
  
After the bath Hermione put on her pajamas. They were red and decorated with flowers. It was a tank top with a jacket sort of thing. Also long pants that match. It was all made out of some silky material. Draco put on his boxers. They put their robes on over their sleepwear and strode off together.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'He is so hot' I smiled and looked at his silver-blond hair. My eyes widened when she saw Dobby standing in front of them. "Follow me sir and madam" I followed Dobby.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Dobby?" "Yes old master. It is Dobby." "Haven't seen you in so long!" Dobby didn't answer. 'I suppose he doesn't like me. The old me.' Dobby led us down a long corridor and then stopped at a door. "Please walk in. This is where Dobby must leave you" I gave Dobby a hug, which scared to poor elf so much that he ran off. "Shall we?" I walked into the door holding Hermione's hand. She was oddly quiet.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I had been thinking and a lot of questions were running through my brain 'Where is he taking us? Does it involve Ron's death? Will either of us be hurt?' I gasped at what I saw in the room. A faerie was sitting on a huge flower in the middle of the room. "Come closer" We stepped up to the flower. 'Oh no. I wonder if we are in trouble.'  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hermione Granger. Step closer pureblood. Leave your lover behind." Hermione walked closer as if compelled to. Draco could not follow no matter how much he tried. "I am not pureblood" Said a very calm Hermione "Ah sister it is time you now know. You are of The Faerie." Hermione began to rise up from the floor for a pair of wings had just sprouted from her back. "Sister?" "Yes. You are Faerie. Your mother is half faerie and your father is full." "The other half of my mother is?" Hermione was truly convinced, hence the wings. "Wizard. Granger used to be a pureblood name until it was rumored that a human had married into it." Hermione said, "Powers?" "Mind-reading, growth to plant-life, healing, and communication with animals." Hermione fluttered to the floor and withdrew her wings. She laughed. "So that is why my mom would not let me have a pet."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was awed by this and had finally found my voice. "Am I of the Faerie too?" The purple-silver winged faerie said "Find out yourself" I started to think about what color my wings would be and soon silver-blue wings sprouted from my back. "What about my parents?" "Lucius is ¾ faerie. He does not love so he does not know. You real mother is not Narcissa. Her name is.was Ahina. She is full faerie." "Aunt Ahina?" 'What the heck? My aunt was actually my mother?' "Yes." I was amazed and then I said, "So I will have the same powers as her?" The faerie nodded. "You both will discover more powers hidden in you at the right time." The faerie looked like she heard something. "Go now and tell no one of this night. My name is Ranna."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Draco awoke before dawn in a bed he was sharing with Hermione. She was clutching on to him yelling "No Ron! You're not dead! Please wake up!" He shook her gently and said "Wake up. You are dreaming" "Was the other thing real?" "I dunno." He thought about his wings again and silver blue ones popped out of his back. "Yes it was" He kissed her forehead and they got ready for class.  
  
Hermione's Dream  
  
She was flying, flying up in the clouds with Ron. She gave him a hug and then the clouds darkened. Ron began to fall. She gasped and rushed after him. A bolt of green lightning came out of the clouds and struck him. It began to rain. Harry's eyes just stared and stared. And then it was Draco's eyes. Then Harry's. Then Draco's. Harry's. Draco's. Harry's. They the melted into a pair of blue-green eyes with silver looking down at Ron. She looked again at Ron and he kept falling. Hitting the earth and then coming back and falling again. She grabbed hold of him and started yelling "No Ron! You're not dead! Please wake up!"  
  
Then Draco woke her up.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Our day was uneventful. I had a nice talk with Harry and after dinner I found an empty classroom and dragged Draco into it. "We need to talk." He kissed me passionately (A/N: Don't ya just love that word?) and wrapped his arms around her. 'What the heck?' I pushed him away and placed a silencing charm on the room. "Are you some type of idiot? I just wanted to talk about what Ranna said last night!"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'I am an idiot' I sighed 'I thought she was about to break-up with me.' A voice that sounded like Hermione's whispered something to me about practicing. "Sorry. What do we do about this anyway? I mean, we probably need to practice our powers." "Exactly what I was thinking." My eyes widened. "Hermione! I just read your mind!" 'God she is hot' I thought. It was a thought that came up whenever I looked at her. "And I just read yours. Do you really think so?" I thought 'Heck yeah!' 'Well I think right now we are communicating telepathically.' 'Cool' 'Look.' I looked up and she was holding a dead flower. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the flower looked freshly picked! 'Smart, hot, funny.what more could I ask for?'  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'I dunno.maybe married with children?' I laughed. My face turned grave and I pulled out a knife. Quick as a flash I cut his arm. He looked terrified "Hermione? What the he-?" His arm healed. No scar. I cut her arm and it also healed. "Terrific!" I threw the knife down and kissed him. I thought to him, 'I love you' he answered 'Just stop thinking and keep kissing' He kissed her back. (A/N: Sorry! No Draco for you Draco fans! Muahahaha!)  
  
Normal POV +middle of school year+  
  
Hand in hand they walked to their room. Everyone saw. Including Pansy Parkinson. "Draco? Why are you holding hands with that dirty mudblood? Did she hurt you? Put a spell on you?" 'Draco do NOT tell her that we are faerie.' "Draco and I are together. I am not a mudblood. I am from the line called the Tailors. I'm the last one. I was adopted by muggles" Draco had been telling her what to say and she said it convincingly. "Sure." Hermione bit the side of her finger and told it not to heal. She let some blood drip on a piece of her hair. The hair curled to form a P. Pansy looked scared. "Ok Gra-Hermione. I believe you." She went up to Draco and kissed him. Hermione slapped her. "Stay away from him!" "I'm engaged Pansy! I will not let you interfere." Pansy walked away sulking. Hermione looked like she was about to kill him. "You're engaged to be married?" "Only if you say yes." She gasped.  
  
A/N: Well? I hope you like it! I like cliffies! Don't you? Don't forget to review! Or else I'll make you guys wait a week for the next chapter! 


	3. The Dream

A/N I am getting bored writing this. Last chapter and then I'm starting a new one. *Yawn* my first review was a bad one so I am discouraged.  
  
+Hermione's POV+  
  
I woke up in my bed at home. It was all a dream. A twisted dream. Me? Liking Draco? Never. 'I suppose me being mudblood is true. Darn' I got up to take a shower. Then I stared into the mirror. Ranna's face appeared winked.  
  
A/N: I so sorry that some people didn't like it. That's why I ended it with this sucky ending. I need an idea for a different story. Maybe I'll ask my friend.  
  
Machu Naru-Thanks. I want it to be unrealistic. That's just how I am. It was a test by Hermione. Re-read it. Also if you want very unrealistic read Harry Potter Gone Wrong! By MorganShadow. :-P 


End file.
